telefangfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Diamond and Jade
Pokémon Diamond redirects here. For the Pokémon game by Game Freak, see Pokémon Diamond and Pearl on Wikipedia. Pokémon Diamond and Jade are two versions of the bootlegged version of Keitai Denjuu Telefang 1. The Power Version was used to make Diamond, and the Speed Version became Jade. Along with a Chinese version, a partly-translated German one also exists. Boxarts The monsters and the boxarts for both Pokémon Diamond and Jade depict a monster non-existent in the game, and seemed to be created entirely for the sake of a boxart. For Pokémon Diamond, the monster looks like a modified Dratini or Dragonair, while for Jade it is an altered version of the forest spirit Shishigami, from the anime . On some boxes, the back is copied from real Pokémon games, sometimes with fake screenshots and pictures of the same fake Pokémon that appear on the front of the box, as well as pictures of real Pokémon. There are many different variations of these boxes for different copies of the game, though this is typical of pirated games.RacieB's Telefang Fansite Cartridges For both Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Jade, the cartridges are unlike legitimate Game Boy cartridges, and like the boxes, different variations of these cartridges exist. TRsRockin Most of the art on the cartridges are taken from the boxes of their respective games. Also, one type of Diamond cartridge has a nonstandard white casing, and Jade has a nonstandard green translucent casing. There are other Jade cartridges with black casings, just like other Game Boy Color games that are compatible with the original Game Boy. Also, like other bootleg cartridges, some of these cartridges say either "GAME" or "GAME COLOR" on the top instead of the usual "Nintendo GAME BOY™" that is on authentic cartridges. Sometimes, either Diamond or Jade is bundled with a pirated Pokémon Crystal, which, like Diamond and Jade, is unofficially and poorly translated from the Japanese version (most likely before Crystal was released outside of Japan), and has glitches not present in the original version. Also, some cartridges have both Diamond and Jade in one. Translation The translation has a reputation of being very poor. It is notorious for its Engrish with quotes such as "Some points of 4 lost!" Nearly all the characters' and Denjuu's names change in translation. For example, Shigeki becomes Bek. Crypto becomes Kuribute. T-Fanger, a term for people who use Denjuu, becomes T-Mildew, Milde-T, and Mildew-T. Another notable characteristic of this translation is the abundant swearing. Bugs and Glitches The bootleg version contains numerous glitches, which is the reason why it is so notable. * The game would not load a save on some carts. Depending on the emulator, selecting "Continue" when a saved game is present will either cause the game to freeze entirely (which means the player cannot do anything until the emulator is reset) or act as if there is no saved game. The problem is not the saved data; the saved data is actually present, but the bootleg cannot load it properly. If one saves on Diamond, then plays Power and imports the save (possible with VisualBoyAdvance or another emulator), it will load the save fine; however, the nicknames will be messed up. * Dialing secret Denjuu causes the game to crash. This makes it impossible to obtain secret Denjuu without cheat codes. * Selecting "Prop" when no items are present causes the game to crash. * Pressing A+B+Select+Start simultaneously causes the game to crash. On normal Game Boy games (not only Telefang), this makes the game produce a soft reset. * Pressing Start after the Game Over screen causes the game to crash. * Rapidly pressing B somewhere in the phone menu screen sometimes causes the game to crash. How this happens exactly is currently unknown. * The player cannot be named; he/she is automatically named "Bek". * Denjuu cannot be nicknamed; they are auto-nicknamed (with the 6-character limit that the original already had). Additionally, the Lampgera obtained in the game is nicknamed "o". * The color palette is glitched in the introduction. * Custom tunes cannot be created. When attempting to do so, screeching noises sound, making this feature unusable. * There is a glitch in Ion Island where the door sometimes locks up after beating Gypsophi. * On some carts, vases cannot be picked up after the power is shut off. However, considering that some carts cannot save, this glitch will not even matter. * When playing in monochrome mode, the title screen is invisible until the Start button is pressed, at which point it darkens and becomes visible. * When playing in monochrome mode, the background of the letters in the phone menu screen are darker than they should be. * Credits are removed, and just has a modified "THANK YOU FOR YOUR PLAYING!" text. * The game's clock does not function as it should. It does not run in real time. This is evident when one uses an emulator. When the emulator is paused, sped up, or slowed down, the clock will pause/speed up/slow down as well. In contrast, in the original version, the clock runs at a constant speed (real time) no matter what. In addition, in the bootleg, a second in the game passes after every 50 frames instead of 60, making the clock run 20% faster than normalVerified with VisualBoyAdvance's Memory Viewer and Frame Advance features. Banning When Pokémon Diamond and Jade were first pirated, it was fairly common to find these games on auction sites such as eBay to trick people into thinking these games were "rare Pokémon games." Due to the fact that these games are fake, and are illegal to sell, they were banned from eBay long ago. As a result, they are much harder to find than they were before. Nevertheless, copies of these fakes can still be found from time to time. References See also * Telefang 1 * Telefang 2 * Bootlegs of Telefang 1 Category:Telefang 1 bootlegs Category:GBC bootlegs Category:NOT pokemon